


Till the end of the line

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Steve, M/M, Multi, sarcastic reader, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: Show feedback. Buy me a coffee.Natasha x reader x Bucky-coming soonWanda x reader x Bucky- coming soonNatasha x reader-coming soon





	Till the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> Show feedback. Buy me a coffee.  
> Natasha x reader x Bucky-coming soon  
> Wanda x reader x Bucky- coming soon  
> Natasha x reader-coming soon

Stucky x reader

“I don’t need a plan, I just need them back with me!” Steve exploded.

“We’re going to get them back; the point is you can’t just go rushing into this place with no plan. That’s only going to result in your death and maybe theirs as well.” Natasha attempted to reason with the blonde super solider.

In her head she was kicking herself. She had been assigned the mission with you and Bucky but when the three of you had arrived, you realized the information you had been given, of only maybe a handful of men, was incorrect. Instead there felt like there was hundreds of them rushing towards you with, all with weapons drawn. Nat was closest to the jet and you had yelled at her to get back to the others and that you two would be okay. She had attempted to resist but knew it was the only plan they had.

“I don’t care.” He said like a child. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and let out a long sigh.

“Rogers think this through. You are not the only one who wants to get them out, but you are just going to get them killed and yourself in the process.” Tony stated to the man. “They have my sister and I’ll be dammed if I allow them to hurt her or one of the men she loves. Rogers, we will save them.”

“I don’t want to lose them.” Steve sighed after a few minutes of tense silence. He slumped into a chair next to Tony, who patted him on the back.

“We’re not going to lose anyone.” Tony reassured the blonde. “We’re the Avengers. HYDRA can kiss our asses.” He added with a smirk.

“Language.” Clint said. “Rogers is already worried about his girlfriend and boyfriend, and you’re trying to give him a heart attack with that disgusting language. For shame.”

“I’m never going to live that down.” Steve muttered, cracking a small smile. “Okay what’s the plan?” Steve asked lifting his head, his face stony. This wasn’t Steve anymore, this was barely Captain America, this was a man who would do anything to save the ones he loved.

Y/N let out a low groan as she awoke. Her neck cracked as she lifted her head. The room around you was filthy. The walls were covered in grime, the light was dim and the whole place reeked, the stench was overpowering.

Looking down Y/N realized her arms were bound to the chair, with metal cuffs. You jerked your arms sharply, attempting to break the bounds. You pulled as hard as you could, the only thing it accomplished was the blood now dripping down your hands.

“Stop that.” A gruff voice, from across the room, rasped. Snapping her eyes to the source of the voice, Y/N saw her boyfriend is a very similar position. Bucky’s hair hung in front of his eyes, one of his arms was bound in a similar fashion to the chair and his metal arm seemed to have been forcefully removed. Looking around you could see his arm in the corner of the disgusting room, as well as the bracelet you wore like Tony’s, glancing at your wrist you could see yours was indeed missing and you cursed

“Buck.” You stated hoarsely. “Are you okay? Do you know where we are?” You questioned, involuntarily pulling at the cuffs in a panic.

“Stop that.” Bucky repeated at your panicked movements. “You’re only going to hurt yourself. I’m okay, your okay, we’re both going to be fine.”

“Where are we, Bucky?” You questioned licking your dry lips.

“A HYDRA base I think. I can’t be certain where but it’s defiantly one of theirs.” Bucky responded calmly.

“Fuck.” You cursed leaning your head back against the wall.

“Doll, it’s okay, we’re going to be fine.” Bucky said soothingly. “If Steve were here what would he say to that language?” He added with a smirk.

“He’d say the same thing, Buck.” You said gruffly, but a slight smile crossed your face. “I’m going to kill whoever gave us that information.”

“Knowing Stevie and your brother they probably already are.” Bucky replied. Before you could reply the sound of echoing footsteps could be heard from outside the room. Bucky’s head snapped towards the door as you watched him tense.

The door opened with a low creak. Light entered the room, penetrating the dim lighting they had previously been sitting in. A figure strolled into the room and when they saw his face Bucky growled and you glared.

Alexander Pierce.

“Well Buck, think we’ve figured out what the stench was.” You snarled, eyes blazing with fury. Pierce walked towards you with a smirk, he stopped just in front of you and reached out to touch your cheek.

You jerked your head away from him and spat directly onto his face. This action seemed to anger him, and he slapped you, hard, your head snapped harshly to the side. Bucky snarled lowly from across the room.

“Get the fuck away from her!” He exclaimed, jerking around in his chair.

“Calm down, soldier.” Pierce said coolly as stepped away from you and turned towards Bucky. “A slap is the going to be the least of either of your worries.”

“When I get out of here you’re going to wish all you got was a slap.” You replied smartly.

“I see your still a smart-ass like your brother, Miss Stark.” Pierce spoke with a blank look.

“Oh, sweetheart my ass isn’t the only smart part of me.” You uttered with a smirk. Bucky looked at you with a look of disbelief.

Pierce didn’t respond, only allowed a slight smirk to appear on his lips as he walked behind you. Your head was yanked backwards, and you hissed at the stinging in your scalp. A knife was placed at your throat as he leaned down towards your ear.

“The only thing your smart-ass comments will get you is hurt, ‘sweetheart’.” He said mockingly.

“What do you want Pierce?” Bucky demanded of the light-haired man.

“Patience soldier.” Pierce stated, lifting his head to look at the brunette. “If you’re in a rush things tend to get, ‘messy’.” He added pressing the knife into your neck further. You hissed as a drop of blood ran neatly down your throat.

“Pierce leave her alone.” Bucky demanded again. “You don’t want her, so just let her go.”

“When did you get so sentimental soldier?” Pierce queried as he moved away from you again. You watched as he walked over to your boyfriend, Bucky gave you a look, as if begging you to remain quiet, before turning his gaze back to the man in front of him.

Bucky remained silent, his gaze never wavering from Pierce. “Not going to respond, solider? Shame, you used to be so much more compliant.” He mused.

“What do you want, Pierce of shit?” You questioned with a smirk. Bucky gave you a slight glare as you antagonized the man, but Pierce just turned to face you slowly.

“What I want is my solider back.” He said as the door opened again and three men with the HYDRA logo walked in. One was wheeling in a machine and the other two carrying heavy bags, which made a clanking sound when they were dropped to the ground. “And I always get what I want.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” You said, watching the men begin to set up what appeared a machine. “You’ve got to an even bigger idiot than I thought, if you think we’ll let that happen.”

“That’s where you come in Miss Stark.” Pierce said looking at you. “You see unfortunately for us, when we get our soldier back, he’ll unfortunately still remember you and Steve. And we can’t have our solider misbehaving over some memories of you two, so think of yourself as his reward.”

“You won’t touch her!” Bucky yelled as the men began to move their contraption over to him.

“You’re fucked in the head Pierce.” You growled pulling at the restraints again.

“Don’t worry Y/N, you won’t be alone. That blonde boyfriend of yours will be here soon too.” Pierce added, with a large smirk as you Bucky began to protest.

“You wont touch either of them!” Bucky snarled, the three men began attacking electrodes to his body and he began jerking around in his chair.

“I swear to Thor, Pierce, when I get out of here no-one in the history of torture, has been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.” You growled as Pierce stood in front of you and grabbed your face in one of his hands.

“That mouth of yours is starting to really piss me off, princess.” He muttered, as he pulled out a gun. “Wonder if your boys will still love you with a hole in your face?” He pondered pushing it into your cheek. “Start the process.” He commanded to the men surrounding Bucky.

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” You snapped and in response Pierce pistol whipped you. You grunted and kicked him in the crotch.

“Bitch.” He grunted as he cupped his family jewels. The machine behind Bucky began buzzing, the tow of you began struggling in your chairs, Bucky to get away and you to help him.

As Bucky began to yell, the door slammed open, again, and Tony and Steve stormed into the room. Tony moved over to Bucky and proceeded to destroy then machine before turning to the men surrounding him. Steve raced over to you and slammed his shield down onto Pierce, knocking him to the ground.

“Stevie.” You breathed as he grabbed the keys off Pierces’ belt. “You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, doll.” He replied with a slight smile as he unlocked the cuffs.

“Behind you.” You said as more men began flooding the room. One ran straight to Steve, who turned in time to hit him with his shield. With one of your hands free he tossed the keys into your lap, you hurriedly unlocked your other wrist before diving into the corner with your bracelet.

One man attempted to tackle you, but you side stepped and kicked him in the head, as you secured you bracelet. Allowing the nanotech, the few seconds needed, you turned towards the fight. Steve seemed to be doing just fine, so you shot over to where Tony and Bucky where.

“Miss me, baby sister?” Tony asked through your comm link. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”

“I was barely gone five minutes, Tony.” You replied blasting a guy into the wall.

“Sure, you weren’t.” He said, and you knew he was smirking.

“You good for a sec, Ton?” You questioned you brother.

“Was always good, Y/n. Go save your robot.” You rolled your eyes but moved over to Bucky and ripped his cuff off.

“You alright, Buck?” You asked, frantically looking him.

“Told you I’m fine, doll.” He replied standing from the chair, rolling his shoulders. “Go help your brother.” He told you.

“Go get your arm.” You responded. He smiled and ran over to help Steve. After a few minutes the men all lay on the floor out cold.

“Shit.” You breathed, lifting your face plate. “That was a freaking workout.”

“You’re telling me.” Bucky said grabbing his arm from the floor. “Tony are you able to reattach this?”

“Yeah, I’ll be able to get that back on in the jet, robot.” Tony replied, looking it over. “Speaking of, Romanoff, we good to go?” He questioned into his com.

“Yeah, you’re good on our end.” Natasha’s voice came out. “Make your way to the jet whenever your clear.”

“Let’s go.” Steve stated, grabbing his shield from the ground. The four of you ran throughout the compound, with Steve and Tony leading. You made it back to the jet with no complications and fell onto the bench with Bucky not too far behind.

“You look like hell.” Natasha stated from the pilot’s seat. “Both of you.”

“Love you too, Nat.” You grumbled as Bucky just grunted. Clint and Bruce ran onto the jet, Clint making his way over to the other pilot’s seat and Bruce pulled on some new pants before turning to you and Bucky.

He began examining the two of you, wrapping your wrists and stitching the cuts you had received, as well as some Bucky had gotten on his arm. As he moved away Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him to sit in between the two of you, he curled his arms around the two of you and you felt yourself drifting off.

The next thing you registered was Steve shaking you awake. “Come on, doll. We’re home.” 

With a groan you stood, cracking your back and Steve led you and Bucky, who looked dead on his feet, back to your apartment. You and Bucky fell onto the bed, both exhausted as Steve moved into the bathroom. The sound of water running echoed into the bedroom and Steve came back into the bedroom.

“You need to bathe before you even think of going to bed.” He said shaking the both of your shoulders, gently. The two of you groaned as you stood and sluggishly moved into the bathroom, you both quickly stripped and stood under the warm water of the shower.

You sighed as the water washed away the grim from the day. Steve quickly stripped and entered the shower with you two, taking the soap from you and gently washing both you and Bucky. For a while you three just stood there, you in the middle of a super solider sandwich, arms around each other, until the water turned cold. Steve turned the water off, the three of you dried off before dressing minimally, the boys both in boxers and you in a pair of Bucky’s boxers and one of Steve’s long sleeve shirts.

“I thought I was going to lose you two today.” Steve murmured as the three of you laid in bed.

“You should have more trust in us Stevie. We got out fine.” You said quietly, enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s metal fingers gently running along your hipbone.

“But what if you didn’t?” He asked looking vulnerable.

“Stevie, no matter what happens, what problems we face, we will always make it back to each other.” Bucky said, reaching over you with his flesh hand to rub his arm.

“I love you. I really love both of you. I don’t know what I’d do without you two in my life.” Steve said kissing first you softly, then repeating it with Bucky. Your eyes flickered over to Bucky who was smiling softly.

“We love you too Stevie.” You said snuggling in closer to his chest, Bucky following suit and wrapping his flesh arm over the two of you.

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky added with a smile. The three of you drifted off, surrounded by the warmth of each other, content smiles on each of your faces.


End file.
